


Ошибочные решения

by Hrenougolnik, Sulamen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulamen/pseuds/Sulamen
Summary: Ох уж эти подчинённые.





	Ошибочные решения

_«Прошу предоставить мне увольнительную такого-то числа…»_

Александр Пирс уставился на… писульку. И без разницы, что на экране компьютера, а не на бумаге, как было во времена его юности. Писулька всегда остаётся писулькой, чисто вследствие своей канцелярской бредовости. В висках предупреждающе кольнуло, намекая на близящуюся мигрень.

Так-то в Гидре был вполне компетентный отдел кадров и бухгалтерия, на которые регулярно снисходили подобные запросы, но данная головная боль являлась прямым подчинённым и, соответственно, решать должен был непосредственный начальник.

_«Прошу предоставить мне увольнительную такого-то числа в связи с визитом любовника в лице Стивена Гранта Роджерса. Дата, подпись.»_

Пирс зажмурился и повторил в уме трёхэтажную конструкцию. Что грузчики могли знать о нецензурной лексике? У них не было гарвардского образования и таких подчинённых!

– Лейтенанта Рамлоу ко мне, – спокойно, даже деловито бросил Пирс в микрофон внутренней связи. Что бы ни случилось, но показывать окружающим, что выбит из равновесия, не стоило никогда.

Но если ему. Вдруг. Внезапно. Не понравятся. Ответы…

Через шестнадцать минут сорок две секунды секретарша сообщила о прибытии затребованного лица.

Пирс с минуту изучал молодцеватого, вытянувшегося перед ним в струнку боевика, пытаясь силой взгляда пробудить в нём зачатки совести.

Совести, судя по пустоте на лице Рамлоу, дома не оказалось.

– Объяснитесь, лейтенант, – в конце концов заговорил Пирс, откидываясь на высокую спинку кресла. Уточнить, в чём именно подчинённый провинился, он не удосужился.

Впрочем, его поняли и так.

– Мне необходим свободный день указанного числа, мистер Пирс, – повторил Рамлоу то, что и так сияло на экране излишне крупным шрифтом.

– И почему же он вам так понадобился? – внешне расслабленно уточнил Пирс, стараясь не сжимать подлокотники. В эту минуту он на чём угодно мог поклясться, что именно такие выходки однажды доведут его до инфаркта. От бешенства.

– Не смог объяснить вышестоящему любовнику, чем буду занят в единственный за две недели официальный выходной, мистер Пирс.

Ах, да. У Страйка миссия за миссией, в перерыве ещё какие-то зачёты. При этом на «выходной» выпало сопровождения груза уже для Гидры. Но вопрос не в этом.

– С каких пор вы с мистером Роджерсом являетесь любовниками, Рамлоу, и почему я был не в курсе вашей столь личной связи с вероятным противником?

Совести во взгляде лейтенанта не прибавилось ни на грамм.

– С запрошенного выходного, мистер Пирс, – ничуть не смутившись, доложил подчинённый. – Исходя из ситуации, смена статуса видится мне наиболее вероятным развитием событий.

То есть у них там пока конфетно-букетный период. Ясно.

Почему кровь так плохо отстирывается со светлого костюма и не стоило ли подождать с вызовом на ковёр до тех пор, пока покинет Трискелион?

– И кто же дал разрешение инициировать сближение с вероятным противником? – очень ласково уточнил Пирс.

– Инициатива исходила от Капитана Роджерса, сэр. Насколько я понял из личного разговора, на активные действия его спровоцировал мистер Старк. Мне следует разорвать отношения с Роджерсом?

Рамлоу наверняка хорошо играл в покер. На лице – исключительная готовность выполнить любой приказ начальства.

Не то чтобы Пирс не думал над этим вопросом с… ладно, с третьей минуты по прочтении прошения. Первые две он пытался осознать степень своей вовлечённости в объективную реальность. То есть – не спит ли и в своём ли уме.

– Ни в коему случае, Рамлоу, – промурлыкал Пирс, наконец-то расслабляясь. По-настоящему, а не на показ. – Такие связи могут принести пользу нашему делу, во многих смыслах. О развитии ситуации будете докладывать лично мне. Надеюсь, вам хватит благоразумия удержаться от… неверных действий. – Пробежав пальцами по клавиатуре, Пирс подтвердил увольнительную и благосклонно кивнул: – Свободны. Хайль Гидра.

Рамлоу вытянулся ещё сильнее, вскинул кулаки:

– Хайль Гидра! – и немедленно испарился из кабинета, оставив после себя только запах пороха.

Пирс встал и подошёл к окну, изучая постоянный и вместе с тем столь же постоянно изменчивый вид на Вашингтон. На Потомак, таящий свой немаленький секрет. Обдумывая ситуацию, Александр против воли даже восхитился изворотливостью Рамлоу. В свете своего «двойного гражданства», доложить о нестандартной личной ситуации он был обязан, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко, но как бы это выглядело? Пирс представил себе подобную докладную. _«Нехороший мальчик позвал меня на свидание, что делать?»_ По сути, Рамлоу написал именно это, всё так же переложив ответственность на плечи начальства, но при этом умудрился сохранить достоинство и не выглядеть девственницей, которой лезет под юбку школьный хулиган.

Александр хмыкнул.

Перспективы у ситуации складывались интересные. Во всех смыслах. И вместе с тем не мешало бы подстраховаться от возможных… ошибок подчинённого. Будет очень печально, если он заиграется в любовь.

Капитаном Америкой легко увлечься.

По поверхности Потомака пробежали лёгкие волны.

Но кого послать проследить? СТРАЙК? Сомнительно. Наёмника со стороны? Рамлоу был ценен именно своим боевым потенциалом и звериным чутьём, присматривающего за ним постороннего он вычислит сразу же.

О! Почему бы не послать Зимнего Солдата? В преддверии Озарения лучшему оружию Гидры стоит пробудиться от затянувшегося сна. Разогнать кровь подобным необременительным заданием – что может быть лучше?

И Пирс, довольный принятым решением, вернулся к столу, чтобы набросать на мониторе очередной приказ.

Определённо, послать следить за голубками такого специалиста как Зимний Солдат будет верным решением.


End file.
